Sweet repose
by NancyMay
Summary: Wrote this ages ago, we had been discussing my son's sensitivity to long haired cats. Currently suffering from writer's block for our dear doctor and friends, so thought I might as well publish this. Not really sure about it, but,reviews and comments welcome.


**Another 'just after Adelaide' story. This seems to be a good area to set many Lucien and Jean stories, such a gap in the narrative.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It have been a courtesy to go and see Mrs Toohey to thank her for standing in for Jean while she was away. After all there may be other times she was needed at Christopher's to help Ruby.

Jean had taken her some flowers and had sat for a while drinking tea. Evelyn had acquired a kitten, a long haired, fluffy little thing that had decided Jean's lap was a comfortable place to have a nap. Jean didn't dislike cats but she wasn't one for pets, they made too much mess in her mind, but she put up with it so as not to offend her host. It was probably company for Evelyn during the evenings.

As she walked home she noticed she was short of breath. Silly, really, she was used to walking, she did so daily in and out of Ballarat, to and from various locations without getting breathless. Perhaps she was coming down with a cold.

But, by the time she arrived home she could barely breathe. Letting herself in, she headed to Lucien's surgery, praying he was there; she felt dreadful, every breath was torture, and she was beginning to feel light-headed.

Lucien looked up as the door opened, instantly he was at her side, guiding her to the patient's chair. She was ashen, a blue tinge to her lips.

'Jean, what happened?!' he sat in front of her, holding her hands, looking for clues, but she just looked frightened. To his certain knowledge she was not asthmatic... so it had to be an allergic reaction. But to what?

She couldn't speak, it was a waste of valuable breath.

'I'm going to give you a drug to help you breathe.' He took a vial out of his bag and drew up a dose. Constantly talking to her, telling her she would be alright, everything would be fine, but he wasn't sure whether his words for her or him, he couldn't lose her, not after what had happened in Adelaide.

Pushing up her sleeve, still uttering reassuring words, he used his hands as a tourniquet, and found a vein to inject the relieving drug into her.

He picked her up and took her to the examination table where he lay her, propped up, still gasping for breath. He knew he should take her to hospital but the added stress of a journey wouldn't do her any good.

It seemed to take forever for her breathing to become easier and for her to begin to relax. She opened her mouth to speak but Lucien placed his finger on her lips.

'Just relax, let the drug work first.' He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Raising her into an upright position he listened to her breathing and was relieved to hear the air rushing into her lungs and her heart rate was becoming steadier, no longer racing.

As he lowered her back onto the table she let her head rest against his upper arm, an intimate moment she wouldn't usually allow herself during surgery hours. He let her lie there, resting his cheek on the top of her head inhaling the faint fresh aroma of her hair.

She reached out and took his hand, kissing his fingers,

'Thank you,' little more than a breathy whisper.

'Really I should get you to hospital for a check up,' be sensible Lucien, her health comes first, he told himself.

'You do it,' she whispered.

'What happened? I thought you were going to Mrs Toohey's,' he asked, 'did she give you something new?'

'I did, and no, she didn't.' Jean's voice was still very quiet.

'So what was different?'

'She has a kitten, very fluffy,' she told him, 'it sat on my lap.'

'Let me see your hands.' Lucien could see signs of irritation, red and dry skin.

'I didn't think I 'd touched it,' she hadn't intentionally stroked the animal, 'I'm not a pet person, they make too much mess.'

'Well, I'd guess you are allergic to, at least, this breed of cat, really quite a serious allergy.' He looked solemn, 'You will have to be very careful if you visit again.'

'I'll ask her to come to me then,' Jean made to get off the table.

'Where're you going?' Lucien pulled her back.

'To get dinner.'

'Jean,' he tipped her face up so he was looking into her eyes, 'I nearly lost you, don't you realise how close it was?' Tears pricked at his eyes.

'You told me everything was going to be alright. I believed you.' Her innocent, ice-melting smile told him that on matters medical she trusted him implicitly.

He cupped her face and kissed her gently.

'You are going to rest, have the night off, we can have fish and chips tonight.' This time he was adamant, he had been very worried and she was going to do as he said, for once.

'Lucien, I'm fine now, thanks to you.' She smiled again, but it didn't work!

'If you, madam,' he said, sternly, 'don't do as you are told, I'm going to sedate you and put you to bed!'

She actually did feel a little tired and not up to an argument so she gave in. He still wouldn't let her strain herself by walking and lifted her up to carry her to the couch in the living room.

'Lucien!' she squeaked.

Ignoring her protestations he placed her gently on the couch putting cushions behind her. He was just going to get a blanket to put over her knees when Mattie walked in.

'Jean!' she rushed over, 'what's wrong?' Mattie had never known Jean be ill or take a rest in the middle of the day, the woman was unstoppable!

'Oh Lucien's being over cautious, Mattie,' she smiled, 'it would seem I'm very allergic to long haired cats, and Evelyn has one.'

Lucien came back with a blanket. It was nice to be looked after she had to admit, but only to herself.

'Ah, Mattie, will you look after Jean while I go to get fish and chips later?'

'Of course,' she could see his concern, 'what happened?'

'She couldn't breathe when she came in. I've given her something to help. but she needs to rest.'

'Don't be so dramatic, Lucien,' Jean hated fuss in front of other people.

Lucien rolled his eyes; Mattie suggested tea.

While Mattie made tea Lucien went to tidy the surgery and note down Jean's treatment.

Mattie took Jean's tea to her, but her eyes were closed. Worn out by the supreme effort of trying to breath earlier she had fallen asleep.

As Lucien came back in Mattie motioned him to be quiet, indicating Jean.

'Good,' he said, and sat down where he could watch her in sweet repose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little dramatic, I think, but maybe Jean has to have a chink in her armour!


End file.
